No le Temas a Él
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: Hermione dejó a Harry y ahora está siendo maltratada por un tipo muy malo, Harry sufre mucho. Por qué lo dejó?, por qué soporta sus malostratos?.


Hola!, cómo están?, espero que bien XD!. Bueno este es un SongFic que escribí hoy, aunque tenía pensado hacerlo hace mucho, espero que les guste D.

Cabe decir que los personajes mencionados a continuación son de JK Rowling y la Warner BROS, y la canción que he utilizado es de Héctor y Tito con Trébol Clan (he cortado algunas partes para no hacerlo tan repetitivo).

Este Song-Fic está dedicado a mis mejores amigos y a todos los fans de esta maravillosa pareja D.

Lo que está en _cursiva_ es lo que Harry piensa y lo que está en **negrita **es la letra de la canción.

* * *

**No Le Temas A Él**

****

_Por Merlín, una vez más que no pude conciliar el sueño, son las 5 de la mañana, pensando en ti, en todo lo que vivimos, en lo que estaríamos pasando si no estuvieras con él y estuvieras conmigo._

**Paso noches enteras**

**pensando en tu amor**

**yo deseando que no estés con él.**

-Hermione, por qué sigues con él?. Es que, en realidad, no te entiendo, después de todo lo que te hace sufrir, sabes que te engaña, no cualquiera aguantaría eso… No sabes cómo me siento de impotente – te digo cogiendo tus brazos – Por que Yo Te AMO!!! – agrego mirándote a los ojos.

-Sí, Harry, lo sé. Tienes razón, no cualquiera lo haría, pero yo soy una mujer que ama y también teme, por eso aguanto… - me dices con los ojos vidriosos.

**Pues muy bien sabes**

**Que él a ti te engaña, te daña**

**Y terminas temiéndole a él.**

-Él no te merece, Herms. Sueño que no estás con él, sino conmigo… que somos felices como cuando estuvimos juntos – te confieso.

-Harry, por favor, no me la pongas más difícil… - me pides soltando algunas lágrimas, las cuales seco apresuradamente con mi pulgar.

-Por qué te la pongo difícil? – pregunto, pero desapareces con un "crack".

**Él no merece tenerte, mi Amor.**

**Vivo soñando que no estés con él.**

_Olvida su nombre, Herms. Un hombre no debe engañar… Puede que un día de estops deje y no te asombres si lo hace… Regresa conmigo y prometo hacerte olvidarlo._

**Yo sólo quiero que olvides su nombre**

**él a ti te engaña y eso no es de un hombre**

**cuando te deje sola no te asombres**

**vente conmigo y borrarás su nombre.**

-Olvida todo de él, todo lo que te haya dicho, deja de llorar por él y ven conmigo – te digo suplicándote y mirándote a los ojos – sabes que yo no dejaré que te haga daño.

-Lo sé – me dices y vuelves a desaparecer.

**Olvida su nombre y su cara**

**su calor, su cama y su almohada **

**sus palabras no valen nada**

**porque lagrimas tú le lloras.**

-Harry… - me dices y me abrazas comenzando a llorar en mi pecho.

-Herms, mira lo que ha hecho ése!. Esto no puede seguir así, esta vez me va a oír – digo desesperada al verte tan golpeada.

-No, Harry, por favor, no le digas – me suplicas llorando aún más.

-No, Hermione, esta vez no será como las anteriores que me lo pedías y no lo hacía, pero esta vez, no te haré caso e iré a golpearlo porque bien merecido se lo tiene. Por favor, entiéndeme, Te Amo más que a nada en este Mundo, no hay día que pase que no venga a este balcón y recuerde cuando nos hicimos novios esperando que llegues y nos hagamos novios de nuevo, paso noches sin dormir porque pienso en ti. No soporto verte sufrir, estar así como estás. Sé que te lo he preguntado varias veces y que no quieres hablar de ese tema, pero dime, por favor, por qué le temes?, por qué lloras por él, si no te ama y te hiere?, por qué sigues con él, si no es tu dueño? – pregunto levantando, delicadamente, tu bello rostro para secar tus lágrimas y poder ver tus hermosos ojos, aunque ahora estén rojos…

**Por qué lloras, mi Amor?**

**por qué le temes?, dímelo**

**por qué sigues atada de ese hombre**

**que sólo te brinda tristeza y dolor?.**

**Mientras yo me quedo aquí por ti esperando**

**y en el mismo lugar, en el mismo balcón**

**donde te entregué para ti mi corazón.**

**Olvídalo que no es tu dueño.**

-O es que ya te acostumbraste?, si me das tu amor, te demostraré lo que es ser un hombre. Mi corazón necesita de ti para poder seguir latiendo. Pero si me dices que nunca me amaste, mirándome a los ojos, prometo que no insistiré más. Porque ese amor, no pudo desaparecer – te digo soltando algunas lágrimas también.

**No dejes que te arrope la costumbre**

**dame tu amor y verás que es un hombre**

lejos de mi, mi corazón tiene hambre

**qué voy a hacer? pido que olvides su nombre.**

-No, Harry, ese amor nunca murió, Te Amo más que nunca, por eso lloro, por eso sufro porque te veo sufrir a ti, no importa lo qué me haga con tal de que tú estés bien, pero no es así, tú no estás bien. Harry, el día que te dije para terminar no fue porque dejñe de amarte, al contrario, lo hice porque él me amenazó, me dijo que si seguía contigo y no estaba con él, te torturaría y te mataría. Es por eso que te dije, el otro día, que solo aguanta una mujer que ama y teme, porque a quien amo es, únicamente, a ti y temo por ti, porque sin ti, no puedo vivir. También me dijo que si nos íbamos, nos buscaría y no pararía hasta encontrarnos – me dices llorando, respondiendo así todas las preguntas que iban llegando a mi mente, como si la estuvieras leyendo nuevamente, pues hace dos años que no lo hacías o quizás sí lo hacías, pero preferías callar y te abrazo aún más fuerte.

-Hermione, cómo así caíste en su trampa?. Nada me tortura más que verte sufrir, eso me mata lentamente. Además, yo no permitiría que él me haga algo sabiendo que me amas, ni siquiera Voldemort pudo conmigo – te digo para tratar de hacerte sonreír y lo logro, hace dos años que no te veo sonreís así.

-Es que con sólo imaginarlo, me aterrorizaba y no dudé en someterme a él. He sido una tonta – me dices.

-No digas eso porque no lo eres. Eres la persona más inteligente y bella que haya podido conocer. Sólo que él encontró tu punto débil, es un abusivo y me va a escuchar – te digo con sinceridad.

-Perdóname, Harry – me pides.

-No tengo de qué – te respondo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, porque no confié en ti como para decírtelo… - me dices aún llorando.

-Herms, olvidémoslo, no fue tu culpa – te digo secando las últimas lágrimas que soltaste para después acariciar tus mejillas y luego sentir tus deliciosos labios sobre los míos, al tiempo que el sol va cayendo en el horizonte.

**Que no es dueño de tu piel**

**Y Yo siempre estaré a tu lado abrigándote**

**No le temas a él.**

_Hoy se cumplen dos meses que tú y yo volvimos a ser novios, le di su buen merecido a ese tipo por hacerte sufrir tanto y luego lo mandé a la Prisión de Azkaban. Ahora tú y yo somos completamente felices, lograste olvidarlo y superarlo, nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos. Ya era hora de que seamos felices nuevamente._

**Que no es dueño de tu piel**

**Y yo siempre estaré a tu lado abrigándote.**

** ♥Fin♥.**

* * *

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado y que, por favor, me manden Review's con sus opiniones XD.

Saludos, y cuidense!.

** Claudia.**


End file.
